wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Buxaplenty
Paul Buxaplenty is a younger brother of Yuki Buxaplenty and is one of the Main Protagonist of the Codename: Kids Never Die. Appearance Paul Buxaplenty is a 13 year old teenager with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes like his brother. He recently wears a Red and White tuxedo shirt with a black necktie, Black Trousers and Brown shoes. Personality Paul is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Paul is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. He can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto's friendship. Despite being a member of the Buxaplenty Empire, He was kind to his older brother. Background Early Life After Adam and Eve ate the fruit from the Tree of Good and Evil and Jesus died on the Cross, Kyon Buxaplenty and her brothers were born to a, extremely rich, affluent family that resides in a large mansion-like Capital of Konoha Republic, "Buxaplenty Palace". Yuki Buxaplenty's neglectful and loving parents, who were would rather be both counting the money and spending time with their son. His Parents hired a super evil babysitter; Remy, who is from Shadoloo led by Master Bison to be taking care of Yuki and his brother while his parents are at work. Grand Civil War When Yuki Buxaplenty was kidnapped by the Terrorist Coalition's Armada, Yuki wishes the Fleet was skeletal and for a parachute. Yuki Buxaplenty and his brother were now under the care of President Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno. Paul is so worried for his brother and starts crying. Birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire Prior to the birth of Paul Gekko, Yuki takes part of School's Out!: The Musical event. Timmy and his friends are released for summer vacation and begin causing havoc for Konohatropolis thanks to the Pixies intensifying the children's fun (Kids Just Being Kids). Looking for an answer, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob who recommends the kids be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm (Get Flappy). AJ, Chester, and Francis are dropped off at the Learnatorium. The car of the Turner family pulls up in the Learnatorium driveway. Timmy's father takes Francis, who is too large to fit down a "child drop-off" chute, and throws him out of the way so he can drop Timmy in. Timmy's parents are relieved as they can now do whatever they want. With all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, Timmy wishes that kids were in charge (Adults Ruin Everything /Da Pixie Rap). For some reasons, Yuki have accidentally wished for Shadoloo's Leader; Master Bison being a all-powerful magical leader of Konohagakure and also the extinction of the Shimizu Clan plus the true revival of the Galactic Empire. To make matters worse, Timmy loses his Godparents when Jorgen von Strangle announces to all fairies that Da Rules say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species of Dens: Hylians. Yuki's Younger Brother ends up getting Cosmo and Wanda and Poof as Fairy godparents and Fairy Godbrother, and is for a time apparently the subject of his own Fairly OddParents opening song spoof. Family *Cosmo- Fairy Godfather *Wanda- Fairy Godmother *Poof- Fairy Godbrother *Remy- Babysitter *Yuki Buxaplenty's Father- Father *Yuki Buxaplenty's Mother- Mother *Kuon Buxaplenty- Elder Sister *Yuki Buxaplenty- Brother *Yoko Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Yoko Buxaplenty- Nephew *Tomoe- Adopted Grandnephew Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters